1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to component data management systems and methods, and particularly to a system and a method for converting component data.
2. Description of Related Art
Hardware description language (HDL) application programs are programs for drawing circuit diagrams. Most of these HDL application programs have no component information system (CIS), which includes components data in relation to the circuit diagrams. If a client wants to use the HDL application programs to draw the circuit diagrams, the components data in the CIS cannot be directly used by the HDL application programs.